Old Stories & New Beginnings
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: Jo ist in den Wäldern von Eureka und denkt über ihr Leben nach. Irgendwann taucht Zane auf. lest selbst


A/N: die Story spielt Season 4 ziemlich bald nach "Liftoff"

ich hab vor 'ner Ewigkeit mit der Story angefangen und die neue Staffel hat mich endlich zu 'nem (hoffentlich) gutem Ende inspiriert. also viel Spaß beim lesen und Reviews sind sehr wilkommen!

A/N2: kurze Erinnerung an alle im deutschsprachigen Raum: Season 4 erscheint nächste Woche auf DVD :)  
(ich hab schon 'ne ganze Kiste voll davon gesehen :D )

Haftungsausschluss: Ich besitze weder EUReKA noch die Charaktere!

* * *

Jo fühlte den Regen auf ihr Gesicht tropfen. Es war so befreiend. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie einfach nur da. Durch das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wassers um sie herum hörte sie einfach auf zu denken. Sie vergaß die Welt um sie herum, das Chaos, das sich ihr Leben nannte, und alles, was sie in irgendeiner Weiße verletzte. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und alles war wieder da. Der Hügel oberhalb von Eureka, auf dem sie sich befand, der Wald hinter ihr, die Lichter der Stadt und die Erinnerung an all ihre Verluste der letzten Monate. Egal wie sehr Jo sich auch bemühte, **nicht** an Zane zu denken, ihre Gedanken wanderten dauernd zu ihm, zu allen Erinnerungen an ihr gemeinsames Leben, das jetzt niemals gewesen war. Jo dachte lange über Dinge nach die nur in der Erinnerung von 5 Menschen, manche auch nur in ihrer eigenen stattgefunden hatten.

Verloren in ihren Gedanken bemerkte Jo Zane, der nun neben ihr stand, nicht. _Sie sieht verletzlich aus_ dachte Zane und beobachtete sie einige Zeit. _Was macht sie hier?_ _Was sie wohl denkt? Soll ich mich bemerkbar machen? _Noch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, drehte sich Jo zu ihm um. „Zane … was machst du denn hier?" Zane war der letzte Mensch, den sie hier erwartet hätte. Carter vielleicht, er wusste dass sie manchmal her fuhr. Aber Zane?

„Nachdenken." Das war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Er war wirklich zum Nachdenken gekommen und er hatte ja über Lupo nachgedacht, irgendwie. „Oh … kommst du öfter her? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen." „Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!", er lächelte sie frech an, wie immer. „Und: ja. Ist ein toller Platz um abzuschalten und nachzudenken. Schön ruhig." „Worüber wolltest du nachdenken?" _Tja, worüber? _„Hm. Über alles, über gar nichts, … über uns. Und du?" Er sah ihren nachdenklichen Blick über Eureka schweifen und schließlich sagte sie: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich wollte alles einfach nur vergessen. Und vielleicht auch über uns nachdenken." _Wow, das war offen und __ehrlich_,dachte Zane. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Jo ihre Gedanken mit ihm teilte. Einige Zeit standen sie einfach nebeneinander da und ließen den Regen fallen. Zane beobachtete Jo, sah ihren nachdenklichen und verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und fragte schließlich: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Jo atmete tief ein und sah ihm mit einem ernsten Blick direkt in seine Augen. „Nein Zane, nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich … Ich habe alles verloren was mir wichtig war. Ich habe mich von meinen Freunden zurückgezogen, um sie nicht merken zu lassen, dass es mir schlecht geht. Ich habe kein Haus mehr, keinen Rückzugsort. Und es erschwert das Zurückziehen um einiges, da ich jetzt nicht nur mit einem besorgten Freund, sondern auch in einem überfürsorglichen Haus wohne. Und … die Liebe meines Lebens hat hier nicht einmal die Chance bekommen, mich zu lieben. Normal macht mir das ja nichts aus, weil ich ja genug Arbeit habe, um mich wunderbar von meinen Problemen abzulenken, aber an Tagen wie heute …" Die Art wie sie das alles gesagt hatte war nicht sarkastisch, sie hatte auch nicht wirklich enttäuscht oder verletzt oder was auch immer gewirkt. Es war einfach nur ehrlich gewesen. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Also nicht das mit den Freunden, welche denn auch? Mein Haus steht zwar auch noch", das brachte Jo zum Schmunzeln, „und zum Thema „Liebe meines Lebens" glaube ich muss ich nichts sagen, aber manche Tage sind einfach … deprimierend und regen zum Denken an. Dann fallen einem so Fragen ein wie: Was ist hier anders gelaufen? Wieso hat sich die Liebe deines Lebens nicht in dich … oder _sie_ verliebt? Wieso hat _sie_ mir nie die Chance gegeben, die _er_ von dir bekommen hat? Hat das Schicksal, oder Gott, oder was auch immer da ist, dir das Herz gebrochen um uns beiden gemeinsam eine Chance zu geben oder nur um mir zu zeigen was ich hätte haben können, aber nie haben werde und dir nur klar zu machen, dass du nicht glücklich werden kannst? Aber das ist es nicht, oder? … Du kannst glücklich sein! Und ich kann meine Chance bekommen, … mit dir. Wenn wir es versuchen … gemeinsam!" Jetzt starrte Jo Zane an. Nachdenklich und etwas entsetzt. „Oder irre ich mich?", fragte Zane verunsichert.

Sie sagte noch immer nichts, sie stand einfach nur da. _Was hat das zu bedeuten? _Nach weiteren endlosen Augenblicken löste sich Jo aus ihrer Starre. „Denkst du wirklich, das könnte funktionieren. Du und ich?" „Ich weiß nicht ob wir funktionieren, aber wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir's nie rausfinden." Jo's Blick wurde wieder nachdenklich, aber diesmal lag auch etwas Hoffnung darin. Oder täuschte sich Zane? „Du weißt, dass ich das schon mal durchgemacht habe … und das hat ja nicht sonderlich gut geklappt. Wir … wir haben nicht zusammengepasst!" „Aus seiner Sicht muss es schon geklappt haben. Er hat dir den Ring gegeben und wie ich ihn einschätze, dürfte er, nicht viel anders als ich, vor dir nie auch nur daran gedacht haben eine ernsthafte Beziehung einzugehen, geschweige denn zu heiraten. Er hat dich wirklich sehr geliebt. … Okay, irgendwie spiele ich gerade meiner Konkurrenz in die Arme." Das brachte Jo zum Lachen. „Er ist nicht deine Konkurrenz! Er ist du." „Okay, Punkt für dich. Aber nur weil du alles schon mal erlebt hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich darauf verzichten will. Also, du. Ich. Morgen Abend, Café Diem. Ich hol dich um 7 ab. Und wehe, du sagst nein! Er durfte mit dir ausgehen und wenn ich's nicht darf, werde ich eifersüchtig auf mich und ich weiß nicht, wie das ausgeht!" Jo sagte nichts, schmunzelte aber. Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Schweigepause sagte sie: „Du willst das also wirklich versuchen?" Natürlich wollte er es versuchen, schon seit dem Tag, an dem er nach Eureka gekommen war! Zane wusste aber nicht, was er antworten sollte, also nickte er nur und murmelte ein bejahendes _Mhm_.  
Nach einer weiteren Schweigepause und nachdem Jo einige Male tief eingeatmet hatte, sagte sie plötzlich: „Okay."  
Zane brauchte einige Momente um die Antwort zu verarbeiten. „Du … Wirklich?" Zur Bestätigung nickte Jo langsam und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ja, wirklich." Nun grinste auch Zane und bewegte sich auf Jo zu. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie, zuerst nur ganz leicht, dann immer intensiver. Zane spürte wie Jo ihre Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihm langsam durch seine Haare fuhr. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass Zane sie am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen hätte. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss um Luft zu holen, bewegten sich aber nicht voneinander weg. Jo grinste und sagte etwas außer Atem: „Deine Haare sind ganz nass! Wir sollten zurückfahren." Zane nickte. „Du hast recht, das sollten wir." Er lockerte seine Umarmung und Jo trat einen Schritt zurück. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen?" „Klar JoJo!", antwortete er mit dem frechsten Grinsen, das er auf Lager hatte. Darauf schüttelte Jo leicht ihren Kopf und lächelte, während sie in ihr Auto einstieg. Zane winkte ihr zum Abschied, während sie losfuhr. _Jetzt darf ich das nur nicht verhauen!_ dachte er überglücklich und fuhr dann auch zurück nach Eureka.


End file.
